Total Bliss
by SuperChickx1401
Summary: Alternate Universe. Chlark, Chloe and Clark get to know each other alot better.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Smallville, or Superman related. Now that I have admitted that I am sad, very sad.

A/N: Don't ask me where this story came from, I have no idea what so ever. Thanxx dulcebabe for helping me out, much love.

Chloe started on her way home. It was 2:05 and school had just let out. "Crap, I forgot my text book in my locker!", Chloe exclaimed. Chloe started to power walk back to school. Once she reached the school doors, she ran for her locker. She grabbed her book out of her locker and started running out of the school again, when she mistakenly bumped in to a Clark, falling back asswards. She was so entranced with his ebony locks and pouty come hither lips. She just wanted pounce on him and glue her lips to his. Clark was staying after for football so he was only dressed in basketball shorts and a tight wife-beater. He bent over and picked up her book and helped her stand up, for he had made her fall over, and asked, "Are you all right?".

Standing up dusting herself off, Chloe said, "Yea, I'm fine.",sounding a little dazed and confused.

While handing Chloe her book Clark had made eye contact, sending a pulse all through her body, he said, "I'm Clark, who are you?"

"Chloe.", _but you can call me whatever you want_, she thought.

After a moment of silence."Are you and Lana good friends because I always see you two together?", Clark asked.

"Yea, we hang out a bit and she knows a lot of hot guys, so...", Chloe stated.

"Really, well now when I see you around you'll say 'Hi' to me, right?", sounding a little desperate.

"Oh, of course, as long as you say 'Hi' first."Chloe said jokingly.

"Well, I have to go to football practice, would you like to come and watch?"

"Sure, I'd love to as long as your girlfriend doesn't get mad."

"Oh, umm, I don't have one at the moment but I'm looking.", Clark said as he winked. The two started to walk to the gym where the football team had practice. Chloe went and sat on the bleachers as she watched her new hot friend Clark warm up and start to put the other hot guys in interesting/odd positions, while they were stretching. Chloe saw another cute guy she knew his name was Pete. He was a pimp, or at least he thought he was. Chloe was getting thirsty and bored so she got up to go get a drink she had walked all the way across the gym and she had just reached the doors she felt someone grab her elbow. "Where are you going?", Clark asked sounding a bit worried.

"I'm going to go get a drink and walk around and see what everyone else is doing, why?", Chloe asked hopefully.

"Oh..umm..are you gonna come back and say goodbye before you leave?", Clark asked questionably.

"Of course, I'll be back in a bit, see ya later Clark." Chloe yelled as she rounded the corner. _Boy, was he acting weird as if he didn't want me to leave or something. Whatever guys are so weird, _she thought to herself. She saw the cheerleaders practicing in the smaller gym, so she decided to go in and watch her friends. They were about to go on a quick break and there was Lana, Chloe and her really needed to discuss some things. "Lana!", Chloe yelled across the loud gym.

"What?", Lana called back as she ran over.

"I wanted to ask you something about you're friend...Clark."

"Yea, I know you like the monster, what's new?"

"No, I don't, and what do you mean 'monster'?"

"Well, he's tall and looks like a monster that's all."

"Oh, so that doesn't have to do with any 'monster' qualities he may have?"

"No, of course not, anyways back to where I was, you like him don't you?"

"Yea...well maybe a little."

"Oh, okay, well I have to get back to practice, talk to ya later.", Lana yelled as she headed back for the gym. _Hmm...so he doesn't have any monster qualities, he doesn't seem like he flirts with every girl he meets, whatever, there's no way to be sure, besides to wait and see._

When football practice had finally let out, Clark quickly ran over to Chloe and asked, "Chloe, can you wait for me while I get changed?".

"Of course I'll wait buddy...",Chloe stated jokingly.

While Clark was changing (very quickly), Chloe went to meet up with Lana so that she could brag about Clark.

"So, Chloe how's your new friend, Clark?"

"Fine, I guess...he's really sweet."

"Sweet, uh huh...sure, I know all you want is to get into his pants."

"Lana!"

The next day Chloe was off to her first period class when she saw Clark standing with a few girls. She walked right by without saying anything to Clark, she just brushed it off, when she was a little bit past the group and she heard someone faintly calling her name she turned around and to her surprise it was her 'friend' Clark.

"Hey, Clark what's up?"

"Are you mad at me or something because you walked right passed and didn't say a thing."

"No, I didn't see you that's all."

"Oh, I see. So where are you headed?"

"I'm going down the hall to Journalism, where are you going?"

"Downstairs to shop class."

"Of course, I should have known."

"Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure. I'm just going to walk around for a bit do you mind, you're welcome to walk around with me if you want."

"Sure why not, I have nothing better to do.", Clark said as they started walking around the school and talking. "Um...aren't you going to ask who I was standing with?"

"No, I don't care it's not like we're together or anything."

"Oh yea, I know I was just asking.", Clark said trying to get off the topic. The warning bell rang and they were on the other side of the building and Clark gave Chloe a hug and he was off. Chloe was a little fire sided but ran to class anyway.

"Ohh...you're almost late.", Natali screeched as Chloe had made it to class just in time.

"I know, I know I was walking around."

"With who!"

"Just someone...", Chloe said as she smiled evilly. Class went on as usual, then the bell rang time to go, and hopefully see Clark again.

"So Chloe, who were walking with this morning!", Natali exclaimed.

"Just my friend...", Chloe started to trail off.

"Tell me now!"

"I think you'll see around third period."

"Ok see ya then, bye", they separately walked to their next classes. Third period approached rather and quickly. Or it could've been because Chloe had spent the entire class writing Clark's name all over her notebook and on every sheet of paper in her notebook. Once outside of her third period and had met up with her friend Natali, they set their things down and were off to find Chloe's new 'friend'. They waited outside of his classroom talking to their friend Lana who was also in Clark's class. Clark had rounded the corner and Chloe was talking to Natali and Lana with her back turned, so of course she didn't see him. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes and said, "Guess who!"

"Um..I don't know Pete, Justin, Ian?"

"Don't think so. I'm tall, dark, and handsome."

"Hmm. Pete. But, hes kinda on the short side."

"I give up." he uncovered her eyes and turned him around.

"Clark!"

"You got it.", he said sarcastically. They chuckle(oh chuckles!) and he pulled her into a quick hug.

"Oh, Clark, maybe I should tell madam you're flirting." Lana said jokingly.

"Oh, so you're Chloe's new friend, I'm Natali and you're Clark, the Quarterback, right?", Natali said.

"Yea, that would be me, Chloe, I hope you didn't tell them everything that happened between us yesterday." wink, Clark said jokingly.

"Of course not," Chloe said jokingly with a wink, "but I have to go to class now see you two in lunch."

"Okay, bye," Clark and Lana said in unison. Chloe and Natali made it back to class, talking about how hot Clark was. Chloe, was hoping that Clark could feel that she was attracted to him. Half of third period was over and it was time for lunch, just as Chloe started to head down the stairs, she heard what sounded like Clark calling her name, she turned around and not to her surprise, it was.

"Hey Chloe wait up!", he called. "Geez...For a small person you sure can walk fast."

"Yea, guess so, um...are you gonna sit with me err...I mean us today?"

"Sure, I mean I'm so popular I can sit with anyone I choose."

"Uh huh, sure you are, Clark, just keep telling yourself that."

3 months later, after getting to know Clark a lot better.

"Oh my goodness, I still can't believe Clark asked me, Chloe Sullivan, out.",Chloe said.

"I know and out of all of his choices of cheerleaders, he picked, you.", Natali said.

"I can't believe I said yes."

"Oh my god, not this again."

"Hey Chloe, wait up!",Clark yelled down the hall toward his new girlfriend and lover.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"The usual, what's up with you?", he said after a peck on the lips. The couple was still being eyed by many, some in disbelief, others shocked in awe. Clark and Chloe were an odd couple because he was a huge jock and she was editor of the torch. They clashed and no one thought they would get together.

"Just trying to chill before class, and wait for you.", Chloe said as the two cuddled outside of their classrooms which were right next to each other. Clark towered over Chloe, he was 6'3 and she was only 5'5. "Are you staying after school today?".

"Yea, do you want to come over to my place later? My parents are going to be out late and we can watch a movie...on the couch...in the dark..."

"Okay, okay, I'm in, I'll talk to you later and we can work on the details after school, but right now I have to get to class.", Chloe said as she started to go towards her classroom door. Clark pulled her back by the elbow, and kissed her deeply, delving his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmm...That ought to tide me over until we get to my place."

"Mmmm...okay...see you at lunch bye." Soon enough lunch arrived, Chloe was last to leave class. Just as she stepped out of the classroom door she was scooped up my Clark who had slung her over his shoulder and started to slap her ass. The other students could only point and laugh as he did this, when they came upon a teacher, Clark quickly put her down and held her hand like everything was normal. They walked to lunch and sat with there friends, most of the time talking other times kissing and cuddling. Doing that little coupley thing that they do, oh so well.

At Clark's place thing are starting to heat up.

Chloe let out a soft moan into Clark's mouth, he broke the kiss and started to laugh.

"What!", Chloe said angrily.

"Nothing, you sounded cute is all."

"Well can we keep going, please, or are you going to put your mouth...else where?" Chloe said seductively.

"Oh yea, where else could I put it?"

"Don't play dumb!"Chloe said, just before grabbing the back of his head forcing him into yet another sloppy kiss. Now, causing him to moan. Clark slowly started to unbutton Chloe's blouse and trail wet kisses down her neck and stopped at her bra to unhook it, with his teeth. He started with one breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue and nibbling on it gently. Chloe moaned in response. Then, he trailed wet kisses across to the other breast, teasing it in the same way he did the first. Clark stopped all of his teasing causing Chloe to groan in complaint. "Mmm...why did you stop?", Chloe said in a very sexy voice.

"I like teasing you and I love hearing you're voice when you're turned on."

"You are such a little tease, come here." Chloe said pulling Clark into a deep and passionate kiss. "Your turn for a little torture.", said Chloe, whispering into Clark's ear, then nibbling on it. Chloe kissed along Clark's jaw line, down his neck to his manly nipples, teasing them with her tongue. She trailed wet kisses down the center of his stomach and then to her final destination. She stopped to tease his cock by massaging it through his pants. Clark groaned in pain and pleasure. Chloe stopped to yank off his pants in one swift motion throwing them across the room. Clark's cock was standing with a bobbing erection at least seven inches long. "Oh Clark, going commando are we?"

"Well, what can I say, with all your teasing I've got to be prepared." Clark then flipped things around, literally. Something came over him causing him to rip the rest of his clothes and Chloe's, leaving them naked. "I want to be in you."Clark growled.

"I need you in me now, you could practically swim in the pool between my legs."Chloe whispered into Clark's ear. He then slowly inserted his cock into her pussy causing her to gasp in pleasure. After a few hard the thrusts they were clawing at each other as they neared orgasm. When Clark came he came hard flooding her walls, and he caused her to come a few seconds after, he collapsed right next to his lover as they both breathed heavily.

END

A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to review but all i want is one, Pretty puh-leez with Michael Rosenbaum on top?


End file.
